28 CSI's Later
by BeckyCSI
Summary: GSR CSI and 28 Days Later Crossover. The Rage virus has arrived in America and hit Las Vegas. Can Grissom find a cure to save Sin City and his team while the lab is under attack? R&R please :D COMPLETE AU
1. Rage

_**Summary: 28 Days + weeks later meets CSI XD The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will ( and it makes me sad to keep saying it D:**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_Britain has recently been under attack from a virus that had been dubbed 'rage'. Infected monkeys had been released in an effort to save them from cruelty but soon turned the country into an all you can eat buffet for the people who are now being described as 'violent zombies'. Worldwide army forces have attempted to evacuate the country and are currently in the process of quarantining it.'_

"This is stupid! Surely there must be some sort of logical explanation for this!" Grissom stood staring at the television screen in the break room. Over the past few days the information that had been spread across the world that Britain was under attack from a super virus and survivors were being transported to all the states across America. "We're scientists and you all believe this crap that has no truth to it!"

"Griss I'm pretty sure this might be real, have you seen the footage they've shown of the 'zombies'" Sara expressed her opinion by air quoting the word.

"Yeah, I mean news channels always try to stretch the story just to get more ratings but this all seems way too real." Catherine chimed in and didn't even acknowledge Grissom's death stare.

"I can't believe it! Come on!" Grissom stormed out of the break room and travelled back to his office slamming the door on entering. He pulled at the string and the blinds fell covering the windows that viewed his office from the lab hallway.

'_Your not supposed to be objective to new idea's that what most scientist's say, heck it's what I say but this isn't real. There must be some sort of mistake.' _He knew that there could be some sort of explanation for this but nothing seem to come to mind and admittedly some of the footage shown did look incredibly real. _'Rage virus?' _He turned on his laptop and decided to google the recent events.

'_A breakdown of society occurred following the accidental release of a highly contagious virus known as "Rage" which renders people mindlessly violent through the contact of blood or saliva. Britain is under quarantine and there are no recent changes to whether previous residents will be allowed back into the country soon.'_

Grissom's pager rang through his concentration and he read what was displayed on the tiny screen. "419 out on Fremont Street." He spoke out loud not realising that Nick had stepped into his office.

"Can I work that solo or are you are going to assign it to someone else?" His Texas slur rang through the specimen filled room and Grissom pondered before he decided to answer.

"I'm going to work this alone besides you and the other's still have reports to finish and hand into me."

"Fair enough, if another comes in can I have dibb's?" Nick was desperate to get out of the office, the past couple of night's had been so slow and everyone just slacked off instead of finishing their paperwork.

"Dibb's? If you mean get the first case that comes in then sure, I want you to take Greg though he still needs a little more field work and you two get on quite well, he actually listens to you!"

"Alright, Greg seems like better company than the other's at the moment anyway." Nick grinned at headed back for the break room.

Grissom stood from behind his desk and headed out to the parking lot. Vegas was still busy as ever, he took a moment to picture the strip with no one around. _'That would be weird.' _The Denali approached the couple of police cars parked behind the yellow tape and Gil could just see the presence of Jim's dodge charger. People were crowded crime scene stopped by the tape. He grabbed his kit and was greeted by Brass half way towards the body.

"Gil, this doesn't look like anything I've seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the classic dead body we usually find. Someone defiantly wanted this guy dead but then you probably know more than me so I'll let you look."

"Good choice Jim. Is David here yet?"

"No I rang him a little while ago, he's on his way."

Grissom stood over the body and took it the injuries that this person must have sustained. His neck was shredded, _literally._Blood had pooled around the head and was sprayed all over his face.

"Hey Jim, Do you have an I.D?"

"No we checked over and there's no wallet, driver's licence, nothing."

The coroner's van arrived and David hopped out of the passenger seat.

"What have we got?"

"Male D.B, looks like someone has taken a chunk out of his neck." Gil replied.

"Tasty!" Grissom looked over to David and offered a 'shut up and get on with it' glance. "Look's like he just bled out, the jugular has been severed and judging by the amount of blood surrounding the body that's the cause of death. I can't see any other contusions or ligatures the only odd thing is the pattern of blood that is present on his face, It doesn't match his wound. I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

"Yeah I thought that too. TOD?" David stuck the stick into the victim's liver. They waited for the temperature to be displayed when suddenly the body jerked upwards, into a crouching position with deep red, blood shot eyes.

The body jumped quickly at David and pinned him to the floor. Jim instantly reached for his firearm and aimed it at the victim's head as Grissom took several steps back whilst a couple of cop's headed for the manic trying to kill David.

"Get off him and lay face down on the ground now! Otherwise I'll shoot!" Brass shouted.

His blood red eyes met Jim's as he lurched forwards to attack Jim but he was too slow and Brass had already double tapped a couple of bullets into the victim's skull.

"Well was it just me, or was that a tad weird?" He exclaimed after taking a quick look at the dead body lying in a heaped position on the floor.

"David, you okay? Can you stick him in a body bag and take him straight to Doc, something's happening here and i want answers." Grissom said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sure, I'll get there as quick as I can." The young coroner ran back to the van to grab a body bag and gained assistance from his fellow team mate to place the body inside, zip it up and place it in the back of the van.

Grissom played the events in his head and realised what this could possibly be. He was new to the effects of the rage virus and he needed to read up on everyone's current findings. If this was what he thought it was then Las Vegas is going to be the worst place to be and everyone, including his team were in serious danger. _'Crap.'_

**TBC**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Right I think that's not a bad start. Tell me what you think and I'm open to listening to your idea's so if you have any tell me and I'll see if I can create a most awesome story :D This might be slowly updated because I now have prior commitments and unfortunately they have to come first.**_


	2. Outbreak

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D:**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"GRISSOM!" Catherine's shout were audible from a mile away and he heard her even before he had exited his SUV. He got out and headed straight for here, no doubt she'd already heard what had happened at the scene.

"I guess you've heard?"

"Yeah David came in, scared to death saying that the dead body attacked him." Confusion spread across her face as she realised what was said. _'No matter how much I keep saying that, it still doesn't seem to make sense.' _Catherine shook off her thoughts and continued to wait for Grissom's reply.

"That's exactly what happened except Jim shot the guy twice in the head afterwards. I know what your thinking and I'm going to say this to you and I don't want anyone else knowing until I'm sure. Got it?" He didn't wait for her replied instead he began to walk towards the lab and continued. "I think that virus has somehow made contact into America and we're the first to get hit. I want this kept down low but everyone _must_ carry their gun. Emphasis on the _must._"

"What's that going to solve? This needs to be broadcasted so they can contain it before the virus gets out of hand."

"I realise that but from now on this is the primary case. Nothing else is as important. I'm going to run tests and try and solve this myself. I'll need the full co-operation of the DNA lab so I want Greg as well as day shift and swing shift's DNA techs. Nothing get's out. If cases come in I want you to make sure you find out the MO that way we can decide whether it's another victim of the rage virus then we'll need the body guarded by dozens of officers if it turns then it has to be killed. We'll need one to test on. Simple."

"Isn't that a bit drastic, I mean if you keep using the cops to guard suspected carriers then the P.D department will get suspicious and the whole thing will get out. Testing on a human is going to be hard to get away with as well. Look I'll try my hardest to help you but I can't guarantee anything."

"Fair enough. While this is going on I want you to keep a close eye in Lindsey, we don't know who or where the current carrier is and it's soon to break out. Keep her here if you can."

"Okay. Doc also said he wants to see you ASAP. Probably to share some light on the deceased David brought in."

"Right I'll fill you in later." Grissom headed straight for the morgue knowing that this is going to be the most difficult case he's ever worked on. _'How am I going to go around this?'_

"What have you got for Al?" He paced into the room whilst putting on his lab coat, latex gloves and wearing a face mask.

"I know something weird happened out there but it doesn't mean it's going to happen here. I haven't started the Y incision yet but I wanted your opinion on what this could be."

"It's extra precautions, if this is what I think it is then I don't want you opening him up. His COD is the least of our problems. Keep away from any blood that he has left."

"It's that virus thing isn't it?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Keep it to yourself all I want here is a sample of his blood."

"Well that's the easiest autopsy I've performed! I've already got a sample there waiting for you. Keep me posted please Gil."

"Thanks, I will do."

Grissom took the sealed beaker up to the lab where he could analyse it under a microscope. That's the only thing he can do to find out exactly what they were dealing with without putting the city or country in danger. He also needed to research this virus more. _'From now on, all my time goes into this.'_

He printed a few pages from different sites off the internet so he could compare the details to his sample. He placed a drop of the blood onto a glass slide and placed another on top. The blood spread at reaction to the pressure he gave it and slid the glass under the microscope. Gil knelt over and looked at the sample. The blood cells present were taken over by some sort of artificial membrane which caused a violent reaction, each cell seemed to bounce around in it's boundaries._'This is it.'_

"Grissom? Usually I run the samples what are you doing?" Greg's presence caused Grissom to turn around in shock. It soon passed and he knew he had to get Greg's opinion on the blood.

"Come here and tell me what you think of this."

"Sure." He bent over and looked into the microscope and his brows furrowed at the picture in front of him. "What is this?"

"It's blood Greg."

"Well yeah but I've never seen it react like that before. Did you add some sort of chemical to it?"

"No it's how I found it. That virus outbreak in Britain, I think this is it and it's going to spread here. I need your help to figure out a cure."

"Um…Okay but this seems a little supernatural for you, I thought you didn't believe what was being said on TV?"

"I didn't until I saw it for myself. I'm going to get all our CSI's on this, we need to find a cure before this becomes another outbreak."

He exited the lab and went into his office where his migraine gripped a tight hold onto his head again. It was throbbing around his temples and if he didn't take his prescription now then it will eventually take over his whole head. He'd only ever let it do that twice in his whole life time and it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Reaching for the bottom draw of his desk he pulled out the little container that held only a few pills left. Grissom took them dry, not bothering to find some water and sat at his desk and continued a search on the virus. He needed to learn everything he could.

"Hey, Griss? What's going on? We've just had a call for 5 dead bodies and that they all have a large flesh wound to the neck, almost looks like a bite. Have we got a gang of wannabe vampires on loose?" Sara seemed like the millionth person to interrupt his thoughts.

"No it's a lot more serious than that."

"Like what?" She asked.

"We've got an outbreak of the 'rage' virus."

"You are kidding me?" Her eyes widened at his response, hoping he was playing another one of his retarded jokes.

"I'm afraid not. This is going to get bigger if we can't contain it. Don't send any of our CSI's out there it's not safe."

"Nick and Warrick have already gone to a couple of the scenes, apparently you said Nick can have the first crime that comes in."

"Ring them we need to get them back here, warn Jim as well. I need to check in with Greg." Grissom practically ran past Sara and out the DNA lab.

'_This has to be a mix up'_ Sara wandered out of his office attempting to ring her friends before something happened to them.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I got this chapter up as quickly as possibly so you have something to read whilst I try and get chapter 3 done. Keep reading, there will be more to come. **_


	3. Understanding The Virus

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I forgot to add, I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I think we might have a serial on our hands." Nick said before he briefly turned to Warrick in the Denali.

"What do you mean?"

"Every call we've had tonight has been more or less the same. Each victim had been killed by having their necks torn to pieces and left to bleed out."

"It could be a gang effort not necessarily one person."

"Probably, I mean the location where all the D.B's were found have a huge distance between each other. It must be hard to get from one end of Vegas to the other in the space of an hour."

"I still think it's a little strange that each of the Vic's are missing a chunk of their neck. Are we dealing with cannibals or just the plain, violent, everyday psycho?"

"Yeah well, I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Nick pulled the Denali up at a curb and noticed that they had to walk through a pitch black ally to get to the crime scene. Taking their field kits from the back of the car, they started to make their way through the narrow path. Warrick pulled out his torch to give them a little light ahead of their track when he noticed a dark red trail leading from one side of the ally to the other.

"Can you see that?" Warrick stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Nick back to avoid him walking straight through it. Nick shook his hand from his own arm and crouched down towards the trail.

"It's blood. Where do you think it came from?"

"I dunno. I'll take a look over here, you go over there."

A few minutes later Nick called out to Warrick with a sound of uncertainty in his voice. He trailed over to where his Texan drawl was coming from and looked down at what looked to be a torso crawling along the floor.

"Nick? Is he moving?"

"Looks like it." They both slowly backed away as the body edged its way closer to them. It strained its voice like it was in severe pain. From its current condition, it seemed like the torso most probably was. "Isn't dismemberment usually fatal? This looks like something out of a horror movie!" Its hands gripped the ground and lurched forward trying to grip onto Warrick's trouser leg. He shone his flash light towards the face and its eye's were, _evil._ Blood trailed down its mouth as if he had previously puked up its guts. Or what was left of its guts. As soon as he tried to shake his leg free, the torso projectiled blood up his trouser leg.

"Fuck off you weirdo!" He exclaimed. Nick found a piece of wood lying dormant next to a trash can and reacted quickly trying to lodge the 'thing' off of Warrick's leg. He swung harder than he meant and killed the torso straight away.

"What the fuck!" Nick paused then pieced together what had happened over the past month. "These are the same effects of that virus!"

"What? You are not seriously believing that shit are you?"

"After_that,_anything's possible." He stood pointing at the dismembered body, out of breath.

They took pictures of the scene and power walked to their original crime scene hoping that they could get back to the lab as soon as possible. The image they came across was similar to what they had just witnessed except the head was removed completely from the body instead of the legs. A huge void was still present in the neck.

"You think this one will stay still long enough to process?" Warrick asked, clearly still shaken up from ten minutes before, trying to suppress his fear with a light laugh.

"Let's just do this." Nick was too pissed to start goofing off and began processing as quickly as possible.

Two hours later they arrived back at the lab heading straight for Grissom's office awaiting answers on what has been happening in the city. As the amount of horror and gore each of them had come across mounted, both scenes made no comparison and each seemed more unreal than the last. Reaching his office the door was locked so they knocked a couple of times before giving in and looking elsewhere.

They found him with Greg and Sara in the DNA lab looking as if they were in a detailed discussion which just made events seem more unreal as Greg is _never_serious.

"Griss we need to talk to you."

"I've been trying to call you two for hours!" Sara exhaled with relief that her friends were okay.

"Come here guys I think I know what you're going to say. Just listen in because you'll find your answers." Grissom didn't even look at either of them, instead he continued his conversation with the other two.

"Right so, the chemical in the blood has interfered with the DNA in the blood cells and formed an extra set of chromosomes that have taken over the previous ones causing the brain to act violently towards others. Hence the 'Rage'. " Grissom stated matter of factly.

"If this is the case, then what about the previously functioning systems? Obviously they can move but what about the others? Like talking?" Sara added to Grissom's statement.

"Well if their systems are pretty much shut down apart from any types of physical violence then I imagine that they can't. It's not part of what they are newly programmed to do." Greg replied trying to get his head around the newly passed on information.

Warrick entered a few more steps into the room, mouth agape. "So this is what's been happening? The rage virus is here?"

"Indeed it is Warrick and we've got to find the cure before it becomes and epidemic."

"I think it's a bit more than an epidemic now Griss." Sara complimented to the conversation.

Neither one of the team could understand how this managed to get from Britain to America and for them to be the first City to show the signs. How this was going to pan out was up to them and each member had to keep their calm so this could be worked out as professionally and as quickly as possible.

"Where's Cath?" Nick realised.

"She's examining the body with Doc, trying to see whether any other changes occurred when they 'turn'. Also Lindsey is going to be joining us soon so that we can keep a close eye on her, I want you all to make sure she's kept calm and not aware of any of this. We don't need a psychotic child on the loose." Greg was the only one to grin at Grissom's answer but was soon put back to his straight face when Sara glared at him.

"Oh and everyone, if you happen to come into contact with any of these so called 'zombies' make sure they don't get blood or saliva anywhere on you where it can enter the blood stream." Grissom walked towards the door, took one last look over his glasses at the team huddled in the lab and walked back to the break room to grab a strong coffee. _'This is going to be a long shift.'_

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Three chapters in one day, not bad! This should tide you over while I get back to my course. Review with your opinions, I appreciate them all and try my hardest to reply when I can. This story is going to get a bit more interesting soon and we may encounter a little GSR and some YoBling:D**_


	4. Sooner Or Later?

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I do not have a Beta all mistakes are mine unfortunately! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Catherine and Doc Robbins were standing a good three meters away from the body wondering whether there could be just another tiny possibility that the body would pounce forward again. Doc shook his head and walked towards it, in his wake Catherine slowly followed behind.

"Nothing looks out of place except the eyes, their deep red, bloodshot?" She stated.

"Petechial haemorrhaging I would guess. If they're as violent as I've read then I'm sure they would have burst a few blood vessels."

"True, are you going to open him up or just leave it at that?"

"I'm going into the skull to take a look at the condition of the brain but I'm not sure I should go any further than that until we find out more about the virus."

"Well I've got to go report to Grissom and find out any more about this. Speak to you later Doc." With that Catherine left the autopsy room and headed upstairs removing her lab coat, gloves and face mask on the way.

He was still gesturing over whether he should cut into the skull of not, after all he could still get this murderous virus without being half eaten. _'I'm doing it! This is a once in a life time thing.'_ He said to himself. Reaching for the small circular saw and his protective face mask, he carefully made the incision just above the eyebrows.

'_That's strange.' _The brain looked way too small to be of a humans mind and as he thought, a large number of blood vessels were burst and the brain was practically swimming in a small pool blood. He picked up the grey matter and placed it into a kidney shaped bowl.

By now Grissom's migraine had subsided and he was back into researching the current circumstances of the virus. _'Britain still is under quarantine and no plans have been made for residents to return. Reported cases have been documented in Paris as well as New York and armies are set to kill off any threats to the rehabilitation of the countries.' _This was slowly getting out of hand and the fate of the world was in jeopardy from something you can't easily kill. The virus was uncontrollable and the creators had been long dead to find out what it was made of and the possibilities of it being destroyed. At the risk of the lab becoming infected he couldn't run simply DNA profiling tests without precautions being taken. Ecklie wasn't even in the know and Gil realised that as soon as something surfaced he would be to blame. _'Any excuse to get me out of the lab.'_ Nothing seemed to suffice Ecklie when Grissom or his team were concerned but if he had his own way day and swing shift would be working their arses off. Grissom was pleased to be around just to piss him off. Sara entered his office and sat opposite him, he looked up and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You should get a little sleep. This case deserves fresh eyes and you working yourself to the bone, being half asleep won't help." He agreed with her none the less but it still didn't seem safe to venture outside into a city that was dubbed 'sin city' for no apparent reason until now.

"You're in no position to tell me not to work to hard! Either way I agree with you. I'll take a nap in the break room, I think its best we all stick together." His laughed but soon smiled left his face as he realised that for once in his life he was _scared._

"I was expecting more of an argument to be honest, I never thought you'd actually listen to me! There's a flaw in your protest though, I had a day off yesterday and I caught up on my much needed sleep then."

"Fair play! With the position we're currently in, there's no need for arguments, as I said we need to stick together. I'm going to take that nap now, wake me in a couple of hours or before if you've found something probative?"

"Sure, as soon as we know, you'll know." She smiled and left the office moments before he stood a walked to the break room couch. Laying down he flicked his shoes off and placed an arm over his eyes to cover the light source disturbing his tired eyes.

Back in the DNA lab Greg was still trying to make sense of the over active cells that bounced on the specimen slide. "Hey guys? Has anyone mentioned this to Ecklie yet?"

"Nah let him stew, he can get eaten for all I care!" Sara replied with a grin plastered on her face.

"As much as we all hate the guy we can wish his death upon him." Warrick chimed in. They all laughed in response.

"Alright CSI minions! If you're unsure of if an encountered person acting rather strangely, check their eyes for Petechial haemorrhaging if you can get close enough. Doc came to the conclusion that the amount of changes a body goes through in order to try and fight off the virus, a few blood vessels must burst in the process. Where's Gil?" Catherine said as she entered the CSI filled lab holding a thin case file with Al's report in view.

"He's taking a nap in the break room, I told him to 'cause he looked really tired. He told me to wake him up if any news about the blood comes through, if not wake him in a couple of hours." Sara was confused about the number of glares that were directed at her. "What?"

"Grissom actually listened to someone other than himself? Wow breakthrough!" Nick exclaimed.

"Bite me, Nick!"

"Feisty!"

"Alright guys give it a rest. Greg, have you found anything new?" Catherine turned her head towards the young lab rat hoping for answers.

"Nope, everything I've found we all know. It's very _very_ unusual and I can't distinguish it anymore than I already have." He sighed wishing that he could just do more.

"Has anyone heard from Brass?" Warrick asked.

"I rang him a little while ago, he said he'll get in as soon as he can but he's trying to get the entire police force aware of the virus so they know what to look out for." Catherine answered, focus back on the file. She skimmed the pages hoping to find out more. _Nothing._

They were beginning to get bored from waiting around when Sara decided to go get a round of coffees for the team, Greg knew everyone would be getting drowsy soon so told her to make a batch of his Blue Hawaiian. She stepped into the break room quietly hoping not to wake the man snoring on the couch. As she walked passed him, Sara stopped and gazed at his peaceful face.

'_If this isn't resolved soon we could all end up dead and Grissom would have never known how I feel about him.'_ She sighed and carried along her path to the coffee machine.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: If this isn't quick writing then I don't know what is! I'm knocking back these chapters and new ideas keep popping into my head. I promise action and pairings will arrive shortly I'm just building up the scene. Keep reviewing because what you lovely people say means a lot and it gives me a little more inspiration whilst writing the story. I'm aiming for over a 1,000 words a chapter and I've hit ever deadline so far.**_


	5. What The Hell?

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Griss? Hey Grissom." She whispered trying to wake him from his much needed nap. This whole thing is going to beat the crap out of the team and Grissom was practically the epicentre. His mind needed to be fully functional so she gave him an extra hour to relax. He stirred ever so slightly and she continued to nudge him gently.

"Griss." She tried again, this time waking him effectively of which she was jolted back from his sudden movement. His eyes had widened at the thought of scaring her and instantly reached to pull her up from the heap she laid in on the floor beside the coffee table. Their faces were only inches apart and the sexual tension between the two was considerably growing.

Knowing that he couldn't risk it at the moment, he broke the silence and stood abruptly from the couch. "Something come to light yet?"

"Huh? Oh no, Greg can't seem to determine what is going on with the virus but he did notice that it hasn't tried to mutate yet and cause the effects to be more violent. I woke you because you've been asleep for three hours, I thought it might be a good time to get your opinion on what we need to do next."

"Okay, Thanks."

"There's also one more problem…" She said with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"Which is?"

"Well, when Brass came back he kind of brought his fan club with him."

"Fan club? What do you mean?"

"There are tonnes of the infected at the back entrance, we've blocked the windows and doors but none of us are sure as to whether it will hold them for much longer."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" His facial expression heightened at what she had just said.

"Because we've only just realised, we blocked the entrances and I came straight to you." There wasn't enough time to start a fight he had to make up a plan.

"Right. Have you all got your guns and enough to reload?"

"Yeah we got as much as we could from ballistics."

"We'll barricade ourselves in the DNA lab and some of us will have to fight off any that come through and Greg can try and solve this rather annoying puzzle. Okay? Come on!"

They both ran for the DNA lab, hearing the incessant moaning and banging coming from the doors. In the past three hours everything had gone from being subtle and only a small number of fatalities to a complete massacre and they are the only one's standing in between the fate of Las Vegas. Grissom had left his gun in his office draw and needed to obtain it. He had one of the best shots out of the whole lab even and though he didn't like to carry the firearm around, it would be a large weight off the team's shoulders if he helped with any necessary shooting so he went against his morals and headed straight for his office.

"What are you doing?!" Sara shouted hoping Grissom had just momentarily forgotten where the rest of the team were situated.

"I've forgot my gun, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm not leaving you on your own!" She ran and followed him clutching onto the pouch that held her gun to her waist.

In the office, Grissom frantically searched for his gun, forgetting where about he had left it. "Shit!" He said just under his breath. Sara wandered around the large cases that held his past and present projects hoping he had left it on one of the shelves.

"I've got it." It was laid in between his radiated fetal pig and his terrarium, she quickly handed it to him and he checked the rounds. A large smash and quick moving footsteps aluminated the hallway, they both took one look at each other and ran for the door to confirm their suspicions. Sara could just barely see the team in the DNA lab brandishing their guns trying to block up all the windows and doors. Grissom pulled her back, closed the door and locked it.

"Now what are we meant to do?" He said running over to the desk waving Sara over so they could gain some cover from the large wood.

"Wait I guess. Do think they'll come in here?" She was visibly scared and Grissom cursed himself for not being able to comfort her, there was nothing he could say to reassure her, she wasn't a little kid that you could just coax better.

"Probably. You alright?" He looked at her pleading that she'll calm down a bit. Placing an arm around her shoulder, she looked at him as if he'd just had a spasm and his arm had landed in an unfortunate place. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down."

"I'm fine." She stated with a slight quiver in her voice.

"You're shaking!"

"This just confuses me even more." She tried to shake him arm off not willing to be sucked in and then spat back out again. After her last rejection and the events that have rolled out in the past few hours, it was the last thing she wanted to get upset about.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you can be so oblivious!"

"Is this about the lab explosion and what you asked me? Because I wasn't rejecting you, I had something extremely important to do and I didn't want to drag you into it. Unfortunately words don't come that easy to me."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I've always felt a connection with you and I find it incredibly hard to express my feelings to you. Don't ever doubt for one second that I've never cared about you, I always have, ever since we first met and I always will."

A small pool of tears welled up in her eyes at his revelation and couldn't help but wonder why he was telling her this now. Maybe it was because of their impending death but either way he'd actually opened up to her.

"I wish I could have said something sooner. I'm sorry Sara." He leaned in to wipe her tears away and his head dropped just level with her lips. Just as he went to place his on hers a large crash came through the office door and a familiar figure stood in the door way.

"Hank?" Sara said with slight confusion in her voice.

A loud shriek came from him and it soon registered with the two CSI's that the EMT wasn't there to help. Grissom drew his gun and aimed it at Hank's head.

"Don't!" She screeched.

"Sara if I don't he'll kill us."

"Oh FUCK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and the EMT's attention soon turned on Sara.

"Shhh I've got it, stay here."

Grissom stood from the desk still wielding his gun but he was too slow and Sara had already got too close to the infected Hank.

"Sara what are you doing?!"

"I want to do this." She pulled out her firearm and took a few steps closer but not before Hank had ran towards her and pinned her to the ground.

"SARA!" Grissom bellowed at the thought of loosing her when he had only just come to terms with his feelings for her.

'_Why am I always too late?' _

"Hank! Get off her now!" The muzzle of his gun was practically at the EMT's temple but Hank made no attempt to move.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I fancied myself a CBS writer and gave you guys a cliff hanger where Sara's life is in the balance :P Don't worry your little head an update will be present soon. **_


	6. The Price We Pay

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I do not have a Beta all mistakes are mine unfortunately! Thank You to everyone who has kept interest, reviewed and favourited this story, It really does means a lot. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_Hank! Get off her now!" The muzzle of his gun was practically at the EMT's temple but Hank made no attempt to move. _

"Grissom! Do something!" Hank was still staring at her, his eyes dark and bloodshot like Catherine had described before. Grissom was on the verge of tears and he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. "HURRY!!!" He clenched his eyes tightly and bit his lip as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger. If Sara wasn't so afraid she could have sworn the bullet leaving Hank's skull made an ear piercing pop.

His lifeless body dropped to the side of Sara and she quickly jumped up and embraced Grissom tightly. "Now he knows exactly what it's like to be an obstacle in my way." He tried to shed some light on the ordeal but she didn't stir. Instead he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"We've got to block the door up." He didn't want to release his grip on her but they couldn't risk another attack like that. They pushed one of the large cabinets in front of the already damaged door and peaked out the blinds at the DNA lab opposite. "Everyone looks okay over there." Making small talk didn't seem to be on Sara's to-do-list, she just stood there silent.

Grissom pulled out his cell and rang Catherine. She answered almost quickly and was relieved at the sound of Grissom's voice.

"Cath? You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we managed to hold them off. Brass, Nick and Warrick shot most of them. Where are you and Sara?"

"In my office. I'm not sure if it's safe to come out yet so we'll wait in here for a little while. Ring if you need any help. Has Greg got anywhere new?"

"I think we were a little busy trying to hold off the infected to be honest. I'll call you in a bit. Greg's now going to start profiling the blood." She closed the phone and wandered over beside Greg at the microscope. "Please say you know what to do."

"Nope, this is way to new for me. It's too advanced." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I don't even know where to start." Anger began to pleasantly take over his emotions.

Back in Grissom's office, they were propped up against the back wall. Sara's head was buried in his chest as he tried to keep himself awake, the nap clearly didn't serve him as well as he wished it did. "If we live through this, will you give me another chance?"

"You can keep telling me no and trying to push me away but when you finally sort out your feelings out and decide you want to take this further, you'll always have another chance. As much as I want to turn away I can't."

"I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you but I'm not sure I could live without you anymore." She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to be with you, regardless of the consequences. Nothing will change that." He bent down and kissed her on the lips, this time with no interruptions. It was a long passionate kiss and the desire for air grew as the seconds went on.

She broke the contact and began to talk, a small smile present on her face.

"We should stop and try to figure out a game plan before we get a little physical. It's hardly the right place or time." The both gave out a small laugh and stood. "Do you think it's safe to get into the lab now?"

"I haven't heard anything, I'll go take a look." He stood and walked back over to the blinds and looked out. The others across the hall looked bored and agitated but no signs of the 'zombies' were present. Once again he pulled out his phone, this time to call Brass.

"Brass."

"Jim, its Gil. I need you to look around to see if the infected are still out there. I want to try and get myself and Sara in there."

"I don't think that would be possible, the lab is a right mess. Have you got any room in that office of yours?"

"Yeah but we need the equipment."

"I'll get everyone to grab the things you need and we'll get over there ASAP."

"Alright, I'll wait outside and wave you over when it's all clear."

"Give us five minutes."

Jim closed his cell and told the others to take the equipment that they would need to Grissom's office. "Greg! You know what he needs makes sure you get everything. We're going over there"

"Ai ai Captain!" Nick and Greg laughed but no one else seemed to be amused.

Each member had hold of as much equipment as they could carry and began to make their way across to Grissom's office. There was no sign of the 'zombies' as most of them lay dead on the floor around the hallway. Once all of them were safely inside, Greg started to set up the electronic equipment and the rest of team shoved as much stuff in front of the door as possible.

Nick took a look at the body lying on the floor and instantly recognised his face. "Sara? Isn't that Hank Peddigrew?"

"Uhuh." Her reply wasn't very loud but it was still audible by the rest of the team. As each of them looked up at Grissom, he had offered them a 'Don't ask any more questions' look. Afraid of his current mood, no one did.

"Everything is set up. No one comes near this, only me and Grissom kay?" Greg offered.

"Whatever man." Warrick replied, clearly not in the mood for any more crap.

"This is fucked up! What are we supposed to do? We're locked in your fucking office for crying out loud!" Catherine began to cry and Warrick offered her a hug. "I don't even know if Lindsey's alright!"

"I got a couple of uniforms to pick her up from school and protect her until this is over with. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Brass said feeling incredibly guilty for not telling her before.

Catherine was too upset to shout at Jim for his ignorance, it was obvious he had forgotten because of the attack they had just sustained. She turned to Warrick and he held her in his arms.

The team's agitation was growing and everyone was pretty sure that if there wasn't some solution to the 'Rage' anytime soon then they'd all be shredding each other to death. Grissom ran through every possibility of overcoming the virus and in the end there was only one option.

'_I need to get out of here. I have to save my friends, even if does mean putting my life in danger.' _

He stood, releasing Sara's hand and he knew that this is what had to be done.

"I'm going out, I have an idea. All of you need to stay here and keep your phones ready." Everyone just stood staring, mouth agape. All apart from Sara who had tear tracks marking her cheeks.

'_He's going to leave me again.'_

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I pissed Jenstog off with the cliff hanger Sorry! lol so I resolved it before people came to attack me with pitchforks…even though none of you know where I live! I'm having a little trouble on how to determine a cure for the virus so if you have any ideas please share dw you'll get credit. If not then I may have an idea. **_


	7. A Shot In The Dark

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I do not have a Beta all mistakes are mine unfortunately! **_

_**Thanks: I have to give a big thanks Jenstog for the lemon idea, if you didn't give me it the chapter would have come up slower than this! Everyone else that has reviewed and alerted the story, Thank you also. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What the hell are you on? You'll get yourself killed!" Sara began to shout, no doubt for the lack of sleep she's now suffering from and maybe because he had finally admitted to his feelings and is now deciding to go face his mortality.

"Just let me go, for now I'll be just fine." He replied, walking over to her.

"If you go then I want to come too."

The whole room stayed silent listening to the couple arguing in the corner. Catherine read between the lines and noticed there was something a little different in the pair's demeanour. Not wanting to disturb them she stood calmly hoping that one of them will come to their senses.

"Listen honey, I can't have anything happen to you. Just let me go. I promise I'll be back." He smiled trying to comfort her.

Sara lent in to whisper in his ear, she didn't want their impending relationship to be broadcasted straight away. "If you go, I'm coming. If something was to happen, we'd go down together. Please. I couldn't face a life without you, not now." More tears stained her cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Okay, an extra pair of eyes and hands might help." He rose from his crouching position and held out a hand to pull her up. Grissom turned to rest of the team to fill them in.

"Me and Sara are going. The rest of you stay here, no objections." They headed for the office door and donned the help of he others to move the objects blocking their path. "We'll be back as quick as we can." With that the couple had left.

The hallway was strewn with dead bodies as the lights were flickering on and off. The amount of horror movies they had seen didn't compare to the picture in front of them.

"You got your keys?" Grissom whispered.

"No you?"

"I left them in the DNA lab, give me a second." He reached out for her hand and guided her around the corpses on the floor into the destroyed lab. Glass lay dormant on the ground as well as broken microscopes and unprocessed DNA samples. His keys still occupied the space where he left them previously, grabbing them, they quickly made their way to the parking lot.

"Get in and lock the doors." He told her while pacing to the driver's side.

"What is your plan then?" She asked with curiosity.

"Lemons." He couldn't have said it more bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I remember a few years back, some students I worked with back at Harvard had created an active substance that seemed to have a mind of its own. I figured that if it was present in the right conditions, in something with a mind of itself, it could be lethal."

"And?"

"Well moments ago I realised that this 'virus' was more or less acting in the same way. Back then I added lemon juice to it so it was effectively killed off and it was practically incapacitated seconds later. I didn't really think much of it until now."

"I see where this is going. If it is similar, what makes you think this is going to work in the same way? I mean that's the type of solution you get in a horror comedy! We still don't know the properties of the virus yet."

"I know and this seems to have more truth to it for once. Some of the simplest ideas become the most complexed solution."

"Who said that?" One eyebrow arose at her confusion that she actually didn't know who said it.

"I did." A laugh escaped his lips. The amount of times he's quoted to her and she'd always known the source made him smile but the one time where he actually made something up himself came as humorous.

"Oh you _are_ very funny!"

"I thought so." She joined in with his laugh this time.

After driving around trashed streets, they finally came to a deserted grocery store. Carefully getting out of the Denali they took small steps to the store, there was no indication that anyone was present. Sara withdrew her gun as Grissom walked in first, covering his back. Luckily there was a fresh batch of lemons in a crate beside the counter and he picked it up and they headed back for the car.

"Is that enough?" Sara pondered.

"Should be, do you want to find another shop just to be sure?"

"Would that be a good idea?"

"Maybe. Alright there must be another one nearby, we'll go and get back to the others." Locking the car doors behind them once again they drove off in search of another shop that catered plenty of lemons.

This time they weren't so lucky, the place they was occupied by a couple of the infected. With no hesitation Grissom pushed Sara behind him and shot them both in the head. She didn't bother to protest when he had defended her instead she was a little touched by his protective streak. They picked up a couple more cases of the lemons and headed back to the lab.

The sun was just about to set and Grissom thought that if none of this had happened, he and his team would be on their way to work.

"In some sort of sick and twisted way, I'm glad this happened." His low voice broke the comfortable silence between the two.

"Why?"

"Because now I feel like I can tell you anything, if I hadn't built up the courage to tell you how I much I care about you then we might have been stuck in between being complicated friends or just being colleagues."

"We have each other now, that's the main thing. Don't dawn on it anymore."

"I love you, Sara." The words came easier than expected, probably because they were the most truthful words to ever come out of his mouth. Relief flushed over him at the thought of being able to finally say that to her.

"I love you too."

She reached for his hand, fingers entwined and they didn't let go until they needed to exit the vehicle.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Hmmm this is starting to get unusual but it's kind of funny. This is the shortest chapter but i thought it was good to leave it there. I'm still puzzled on where to make this story go. As I said GSR has happened XD Like before any ideas come to your minds…share and I'll give you credit don't worry about that!**_


	8. Writing On The Walls

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was pitch black, faint sounds of movement came from all directions of the parking lot. Sara and Grissom carried the crates of lemons toward the back entrance of the lab, they had no hands free so moving quickly and quietly were their only option if they wanted to get back to his office alive.

"I get the lemon idea but how exactly are you going to use them? You can't exactly inject them with the juice, I don't see any other ways around it." Her voice was faint, he could sense her fatigue. By now she must be only running on adrenaline and coffee.

"Remember that case we had a few years ago with the frozen meat bullets?"

"How can I forget, that was around the same time when you sent me that plant. What did the card say? Oh yeah 'From Grissom'" Her eyes rolled at the lack of expression on the sentiment but was still touched by the meaning.

"Are you knocking it? I told you I wasn't good with words. Anyway, we're going to do the same thing but with the lemon juice."

"Do we have any Liquid Nitrogen handy?"

"I happen to know Ecklie has a secret stash of the stuff in his office, the problem is getting in there."

"And you know that how?"

"I got bored once and snooped around when he was off sick." Sara's eyes widened at his response as he snickered at everything else he had uncovered in his office.

"So you do have a naughty side!" _'Did I just say that?!'_ She thought.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me Sara."

"Am I going to find out?" She knew the answer to that but if it kept him talking then she felt safe.

"Depends…" He loved tormenting her.

"On what?"

"On whether we live…and if you reveal a few things about yourself too." Grissom was sly when he wanted to be and felt it was the last thing to do just to keep his sanity in check. He'd never had a brilliant sense of humour but it was enough to get occasional laughs out of his team although since the surgery on his hearing a few years back, his perspective on all things animated had gradually died down. Grissom's age was showing more and more. Sara still wasn't amused. Clearly laughing wasn't an option anymore. At least he'd got a couple of giggles out of her. Unlike himself, humour didn't keep her spirits up. She barely ever made a wise crack let alone pass off a joke. Either way he still loved her other quirky habits, whether it was reading then re-reading her forensic journals or if she stayed up to listen to her police scanner.

By the time his imagination had finished wandering through all the possible innuendos that had been said during cases, sentences that only barely made sense to each other, Grissom and Sara were back in his office with the others after Jim had removed the barricades in their way. Somehow amongst all the stress and angst, Catherine was lying asleep with Warrick while Greg and Nick shared stories about how some of the gore flicks they had watched made no more sense since they became CSI's. No matter how many times he had entered Grissom's office, Brass never could quite get his head around the number of specimen jars and their contents. His face was priceless.

"You're gone for over an hour and a half and all you bring back is a few cases of lemons? I know you have your weird fetishes but this tops the lot." Jim stated.

"It's not a fetish Jim, I like to call it wishful thinking. I spent time explaining my theory to Sara and I'm in no mood to explain it again. Just trust me on this." Grissom didn't even attempt to make eye contact, he stumbled further into the room setting down the crates.

"Okay touchy! What are you going to do with them?"

"Squeeze out the juice. Freeze the juice with Liquid Nitrogen. Mould them into bullets. Shoot the bastards. Leave Las Vegas. Come back when the state has been cleared. Simple."

"What should we do to help then?"

"You can squeeze the lemons. I'm going to grab a few more things I need. Sara? Up for another trip?" Brass's grin soon left his face at the thought of manual labour.

"Of course. Where to?" She replied still amazed at Warrick and Catherine's napping positions.

"Ecklie's office, then the Ballistics lab."

"Right. Let's go."

They left turning in the opposite direction of where they had arrived. Heading for the stairs that lead to the assistant director's office. An unusual sight stood before them as Ecklie's door was closed. He liked to keep it open, no one cared to know why but Grissom and his team always thought he liked to listen in on conversations. They didn't put it past Conrad to not eavesdrop it was just another annoying power he possessed, much to the entire lab's disgust. Even the sheriff avoided all possible contact with the man, he was just another kiss ass.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sara queried.

"Who's to say he's not in there?"

"I'll go with the fifty odd dead bodies lying around the place."

"Doesn't mean he's not alive."

"I'm holding onto hope here!" Sara scared him into believing that she wished death upon people. He hoped she never had done the same with him, for that matter he didn't want to find out. He'd given her enough reasons too.

"Do you seriously hate him that much?"

"Do you seriously like him a tiny little bit?" She retorted.

"Touché."

"What if he's turned?" She broke the lingering silence again.

"He turned way before all this happened, anyway I'll give you the option of offing him." The death glare opted at him gave him the choice of letting her kill him or pulling out his gun and taken care of himself. The smirk on her face made his worries wash away.

Grissom's hand gripped the cold metal handle and slowly turned it. The squeak of the aluminium object made them both cringe but the feeling soon dispersed as the visible blood spatter came into sight. The rather large room didn't look a mess apart from the few pieces of paper that lay scattered beside Ecklie's desk. Something had happened in there even though there was no sign of a struggle.

"So where did you find the Liquid Nitrogen?"

"Behind his bookshelf is a safe with a pin code, guess how long it took me to crack it." She moved over towards the bookcase and pushed it aside revealing a silver safe.

"An hour?" Another game to play. _'Does it really matter?'_

"One minute." Her eyes widened.

"Really? You could get into his safe just like that?"

"I used common instinct and I wasn't really looking for anything, just something to use up my free time." One corner of his mouth turned upwards at the other things he found within the depths of Ecklie's office.

"The code?"

"1"

"Yeah."

"2"

"Err…" She could see where this was going. Pressing the buttons milliseconds after he'd spoke them.

"3"

"Can I guess the last one? I'm going to take a hit and say 4."

"Got it in one!" His whisper rose above the normal sound barrier and he quickly shut himself up.

"He is such a retard!" Sara shook her head at Ecklie's stupid mind. _'I knew he was losing his hair, I didn't think his brain was going with it.'_

A couple of tins were sat at the back of the safe behind some of his less admirable trophies. Sara pulled them out and handed one to Grissom. A faint noise came from outside of the office just as they were about to leave.

"Got your gun?" Gil whispered.

"No and you left yours with Jim."

"Can you see a blunt object anywhere?"

"There's a golf bag over there." She pointed to the bag that occupied the back space behind the door.

"Grab a nine iron."

"Huh?"

"I'll get them." He slowly walked over towards them, never taking his eyes off the door.

Vocalisation echoed in the eerie room and it wasn't coming from either of the two CSI's. Both peered into a visual expansion trying to decipher who and what it had come from. Not taking any time to investigate the noise, Grissom passed Sara a golf club and trod quietly over to the door.

"Gil?" Grissom stood straight from his slightly crouched position.

"Conrad?" Ecklie appeared in front of the two looking slightly puzzled.

"What are you two doing in my office? Scratch that, what's with the dozen dead bodies covering the hallways?" His hostility was significantly present.

"It's a long, long story. Where have you been?" Grissom spoke up.

"I don't think that's any of your business. What are you doing in here?"

"Stealing your Liquid Nitrogen." Sara quipped with a light sneer.

"How did you know it was in here and how'd you figure out the code?"

"Right now really isn't the best time for questions, stay close and follow us. Once we get to my office we'll fill you in."

"There better be a good enough excuse for this because finding ways to fire you two is getting easier."

They manoeuvred out into the hall and wandered down the steps when Sara's aggravation got the best of her.

"Seriously Ecklie, 1234?! Are you fucking retarded as well as bald!"

"Excuse me Miss Sidle?" He stopped in his tracks trying to decide whether he had heard exactly what she said.

"You heard me!"

"Sara be quiet, this isn't the best time." Gil's eyes rolled but a tiny bit of amusement beamed on his face.

"I just want him to know how much of a gimp he is!"

"Let him know when this is done and over with, please." A number of her comments made no sense but in no way were they not true, well, in the sense of Conrad Ecklie being a complete prick.

"Passing off an opportunity to take digs at me Gil? This must be some serious problem." Grissom had always hated his smarminess and once again turning around to smack him straight in the face never looked more attractive.

"Well if the corpses donning as our new carpet didn't give anything away then I guess you really are retarded!"

"You go Griss!" Sara's voice was faint although it still managed to be said at the most audible time.

Grissom couldn't help but laugh at Sara's outburst, everything she said was true. That was another thing he loved about her, she always spoke the truth even if it did land her in trouble on occasion. They had made their way to the Ballistics lab to grab a bullet clam mould. A few minutes later they had arrived back at the office. A few disgusted glances were passed between the occupants as they noticed the lizard following the two. Catherine was just beginning to stir as Warrick still held her in his arms, wide awake.

The group filled Ecklie in on all the facts and events that had happened in the past 24 hours. The amount of faces he had expressed was amazing considering the only face the graveyard shift ever saw was 'I'm a pissed off wanker.' They shared the plan to the whole team gaining a few different responses, mostly from Greg explaining how much he'd love to blow out a guy's brains.

An hour had passed and most of the lemons were squeezed badly but enough juice to make over 80 bullets.

"Too bad we didn't have a decomp, this would have eradicated any sign of one!" Nick said trying to get some conversation out of his co workers, none of them seemed interested except from Sara. She reencountered her first memories of Hank and how she had stunk of rotten flesh and organs. _'That's all behind me now, I have a new start as long as this all goes to plan.' _She thought.

Grissom handed out ten of the bullets to each person in the room. They all decided it would be safer to venture out of the building when it was daylight. Sleep was the best aid for any of them now and luckily Gil's fridge had some snacks that they all could feast upon until they got out. Sara and Grissom cuddled up in one corner of the room as did Catherine and Warrick. Everyone else found a spot to prop themselves up against a wall and drifted off to an awaited sleep.

Still unsure as to what tomorrow would hold in store for the team.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: This would have been up yesterday but my laptop got a temporary owner for the day. Anyway's it's here now and it's longer than the rest of the chapters. I would really like your ideas, the help is really needed at the moment as my inspiration is slowly running dry D: Either way Review please. I appreciate anything I get. Thank you!**_


	9. This City Is Haunted

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was no lie that some of the less rested team didn't sleep well. More likely just Sara, she was shaking in Grissom's arms but he hadn't moved an inch except when his grip tightened around her into a comfy embrace. She had nodded off for what she thought was an hour, it wasn't too long before a nightmare clouded her already disturbed thoughts.

Dreams hardly ever surfaced in her mind, not unless she was wide awake and everything around her had somehow disappeared. Sara preferred these thoughts because she could control them. Once she had relived her childhood, there was no torment to it she saw everything as she wanted to see it. There were loving parents, a brother who didn't try his hardest to stay away from the household and friends at school that didn't like her for her brain.

Grissom began to stir as he felt her move against his chest and a slow growing wet patch that formed on his shirt. A whimper broke him from the drowsiness that followed after sleep and he tried to manoeuvre her to get a look at her face. It was still fairly dark but a glimmer of light reflected from her cheeks where he could visible see the salty tear tracks that followed down towards her chin.

"Sara? Honey, what's the matter?" He whispered, it was low but directed straight towards her ear.

"I can't sleep." Her reply came so faint and he could hear the quiver in her voice from crying.

"Nightmares?"

"Uhuh. I can't just believe this is happening."

"It's unreal I know but dwelling on it won't help, once this is over we can sort out our lives, get everything back on track."

"Hank's body is lying a few feet away, we're stuck in your office with Ecklie and the only option to kill these 'zombies' is using bullets made from lemon juice and Liquid Nitrogen. I can't sleep and it's because a sick and twisted asshat has made his greatest nightmare come true. You're speaking like it's an everyday occurrence."

"We can't help that and I'm sure whoever created it didn't intend for the virus to breakout. I'm going to try my hardest to get us all out of here. Please stay strong until we can get back to our lives."

"What lives?" The Sara sarcasm reared its ugly head again.

"The one that lets me and you be together."

"We could have been together in this life, you just never pulled your finger out of your ass." He clearly had aroused her emotions mostly presenting slight ire, soon needing to calm her before she lost further control of her temper.

"That's a bit harsh. Please don't get yourself worked up, we can talk this through later."

"Whatever."

Grissom tried to cradle her back to sleep and soon she had drifted off. What Sara had said got to him, she was right they could have been together but he just didn't let the walls surrounding his heart down quick enough. He sat there wallowing over his mistake, time had passed and the team needed to get a move on.

He'd wandered around the room waking everyone up, gathering a few things including a number of grunts along the way. Ecklie was still bitching about why his lab was such a mess while the others continued to throw insults at him. Like the ignorant human being he was, he never had acknowledged the real hydra.

"When and where are we going?" Nick asked hoping to get some sort of answer from Grissom who had been ignoring everyone for the past half an hour.

"We'll leave in a bit, where to I'm still unsure. Do the phones work?"

"Nah we checked them when we got locked in the lab yesterday, most of our cells are running on low batteries."

"I guess finding a phone might be helpful, depends where the virus has hit, as far as I know, we're the only city." He closed his lids over the cyanic orbs in an attempt to piece together a plan.

"I heard something about an outbreak in Reno but that's it. Can we just get going?"

"Yeah is everyone ready with this? Be careful we only have ten bullets each, don't get carried away."

They all stood and made sure everything they might need was taken, all things that were unnecessary were left behind. Nerves were rattled between each of them and no one really quite had the words to say. Ever since the virus hit, emotions were stretched and some, more than others, were on the brink of breaking down. It was pure chaos.

Warrick spoke to Catherine the night before, believing that they weren't all going to make it. He had confided in her with his feelings, the feelings among friends but most of all the feelings he had for her. By the time they were close to sleep Warrick had told her he was so scared and every member in the room was like family to him, it would be so hard to lose any of them, well all apart from Ecklie. Catherine returned the favour and they both agreed that if they made it out alive they could something out between the two.

Nick on the other hand remained calm and almost unaffected by the whole ordeal. For some reason being buried alive was more traumatic than the thought of being eaten alive then turning into a monster, killing everything in his way. When he had put it like that, it did sound a lot more frightening. Blubbering like a little kid wasn't going to help them, Nick needed to stay strong.

Greg and Brass weren't the best of friends but they had a small conversation whilst waiting for Grissom and Sara to return with their master plan. Jim had said how much he wished he had done more with Ellie and that he wanted her to be okay, whether or not they stayed in touch. Greg didn't really know what to think, his love for horror films didn't surpass what they were going through. His parents would be worried sick if this had spread on the news, that's if they were still alright.

Grissom lead the group out of his office and down the hall, they needed to make their way back to the parking lot. It was closest to his townhouse where they could possibly make contact with anyone living outside of the state. It was dusk, a sweet smell of the morning air lingered as they wandered out on the strip. Cars lay abandoned and unevenly parked against the curb. The doors were left open and most windshields were smashed. Shock struck the team, they had seen horrific views in their life time and seeing Las Vegas in a state of desertion was unnerving.

Every now and then, they would come across poker chips that were spread across the blood spattered path. No doubt from gamblers who were attacked without notice. Everyone following Grissom knew what that felt like and would probably be of only a few who could tell the story. There were fewer bodies lying around the street compared to the lab, any of which were pretty much mutilated from bites and dismemberment. The air was cool like any other day in the neon plastered city. It brushed passed the moving group leaving a gently chill down their spine, usually they would welcome the weather but today it didn't feel like it should.

Cases that hit individual team members hard were always the worst and initially empathising with the victim was probative but getting too close meant being too emotionally involved. Something Grissom always picked up on with his team members, no one ever called him on it though, and if they did he would deny it.

Apprehension hit them all at the same time, knowing that once this was over, it was going to be the hardest thing to separate from, _ever_.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I apologise for the rate at which each chapter is now coming up but it's slowly getting a little harder to determine where the story will go. I'm getting there though and I hope it's still readable. Let me know by Reviewing :D**_


	10. Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In the midst of the city, nothing was heard but the slight, muffled noises of Linnaeus marking territory and making fresh food known to their quorum. It was unusual to see such a sight in Sin City as most avian wildlife was scared away from the loud noises and bright lights. There was no possible explanation for it but a science experiment had gone wrong, slightly worse than just wrong but in the sense it was certainly wrong. Ironic really, the one thing that the group trotting along the crimson stained sidewalk loved so much was the one thing that has destroyed where they lived. _Science._

Cautiously taking steps through unknown substances, blood, trace, and the occasional stiffened corpse, the team were very slowly nearing Grissom's townhouse. If going there didn't work then their only option was to find a couple of cars with enough petrol to drive them somewhere safe. It was fair to say that he had no idea what to do, no more than what any of the others had.

Mortality was never something that the CSI's thought about, obviously any case of mortality was disproved due to being in contact with people who had faced their death. Any discussion over one of their colleagues fatality was never spoken of, most likely because some had already stared out death long enough to survive. Deciding it was way to quiet and a good pissing off was in order, Ecklie began to talk, much to the group's dismay, and they synchronized a groan.

"So Gil, other than getting us into this mess, what else have you fucked up today?" Just the sound of the weasel's voice made his blood boil.

"I didn't start this and you are seriously not considering a bitching match right now? I know you stoop low when you want but this is just pathetic."

"Now your going to back away from an argument again, please if you had any balls you'd stand up for yourself." From that Grissom had stopped, turned and walked towards the slightly younger man.

"What the hell do I need to stand up for? Nothing has been said for the past hour and you've suddenly decided to make today 'piss Grissom off day.' I'm so sorry but that's incredibly childish."

"We have unresolved issues and it pains me to say that I hoped we would have got along better than this."

"You spend most of your time watching me and my team trying to figure out reasonable ways of firing me! So I do apologise if I don't seem to like you!" Frustration clouded the distance between the two, mostly on Grissom's part.

"Fair point. Have you ever noticed that me and you aren't all that different?"

"I have nothing In common with you and for all I care I don't want anything in common with you, _**ever**_. I can be a gentleman whereas you're just a liar. That's the way things have worked and they're not going to change."

"You've turned bitter ever since I got that promotion, how much did that sting?"

"Don't ever be so sure of yourself because if this was me, you'd never hear your name. You can keep climbing to the top Conrad but in the end we'll be the ones to watch you bury yourself." With that Grissom had left Ecklie, mouth agape, and began to start their journey back to his townhouse again.

"Do you always say stuff like that to him?" Sara had run up beside Gil and started to talk quietly.

"I don't always say stuff that harsh to him but the end result is usually the same." He grinned at all the times he had practically stepped over Ecklie.

"I'll agree that was kinda mean but I loved every second of it! And judging by the other's faces, they did too." She flashed him her classic 'Sara' smile and he soon noted that she was in a better mood than earlier.

They had walked at least another mile before strange sounds bellowed from a nearby ally way. Instinctively most of the group pulled out their guns, ready to take aim on anything that wasn't humane. Standing dormant for a few minutes, nothing had appeared from the dark ally. It had fallen silent again until running footsteps were heard from behind. Turning around, a group of the infected were chasing after them.

"RUN!" Grissom shouted.

They needed to find somewhere safe to hide, there were way too many of them to shoot. Grissom made sure the team were close on his tail, he waved his arms around hoping to find Sara's hand in the process. She knew what he was trying to do and grabbed it the next time it had flung near her. Most of the team were ahead of the two by now, Grissom was never a particularly fast runner and it began to show. He felt guilty for dragging Sara down with him but she had pulled him along so far and all he needed to do was not let his fatigue get the best of him.

They had practically been ambushed as a couple of the infected had appeared from walkways beside where Grissom and Sara stood. They had simultaneously reached for their weapons and aimed at their head's. Everything seemed to go in slow motion in situations like this but nothing was slow at pulling the trigger. Before they could react to shooting their firearms, the infected had fallen to the floor and Warrick was pulling Sara over his shoulder as Nick assisted Grissom in trying to flee from the swarm about to attack them.

None of the infected had worn off from there task and the CSI's were slowing down from the lack of energy they were yielding. Brass had had a thought come to his head and persuaded the group to hide in one of the abandoned casinos. Money had been strewn across the cheap carpet next to the slot machines and black jack tables. Catherine had only taken a quick look to see where she was when she remembered seeing this particular layout. They were in the Rampart. Finally coming to a halt once they reached the security rooms, there was still no one insight and it looked as if they had lost the 'zombies' on the way. Using the cameras that were hidden throughout the main casino floor, they looked to see if the coast was clear.

"I think we should go now, the longer we wait the harder its going to be to get out of here." Grissom was looking intently at all the screens trying to see whether anything dangerous was around.

"Right okay. What if we come into contact with them again?" Catherine decided to chime in this time, she hadn't spoken since they had to wake up.

"We'll run but try and take a few of them out as well, preferably without using the bullets, that way we can save them for very bad situations."

"Are you saying that wasn't a bad situation?"

"No I'm saying it could be a lot worse."

Catherine pulled Grissom into the corner of the room and whispered. "Do you think Sam is still alive?"

"I hate to say it Catherine but no I don't think he's alive, you've seen the state the city is in and the amount of bodies lying around."

"What are the chances?"

"I can't really say this is a game of chances, we're not talking about poker here."

Catherine's eyes had begun to blur and Grissom wasn't sure if he should have said what he had said but at least he was being honest. Soon enough tears were streaming down her face and Grissom pulled her into a tight embrace.

They had stayed in there for another twenty minutes until Greg made a smart choice to continue moving on. Brass and Warrick took on the task of walking ahead of the group so they could clear a path. Soon enough they were back on the sidewalk and the beaming orange glow was at its hottest.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: My ideas are being drained and I'm slowly losing where I'm going with this. Please give me a hand, you'll credit promise! I wrote a another story called 'It's amazing how sweet love can be' I'd be grateful if you would review that as well as this chapter and let me know what you think :D**_


	11. Wake Up

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Thanks: As I promised any ideas that come from reviewers will be credited. I have to say **__**Jenstog**__**Forkeh**__** and **__**Grissom Is My Hero**__** has given me a few great ideas and I Thank you for all your help. If none of you guys gave me any help this fic probably would never be completed :D Cheers!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Help Him!" She exclaimed.

He wasn't responding, his legs and arms are jerking violently against the cold ground. Brass is the only one to act calm whilst his friend is violently shaking. No one is quite sure what to do or think. A few minutes earlier they had just managed to get to Grissom's townhouse, call anyone for help, check on loved ones, grab supplies and create a plan. Moments after leaving they had been bombarded by the infected. Everyone had withdrawn their guns and began shooting hap harzardly.

Everything was a blur. Sara had tried to replay the events to whether there was any sign that it was not her fault, nothing came to mind. One of the infected had taken a liking to Sara and began to run straight for her. Not thinking logically, Grissom had practically tackled the attacker to the ground.

They stumbled around trying to sufficiently kill one another. The 'zombie' looked no more than twenty five years old and it was just another perk to show people die young and inappropriate times. He was practically covered in blood, greasy hair and a large gash across his face.

Warrick shifted from his position to try and disarm the attacker but they were moving way to quick to get a clear and easy shot. It wasn't long before the infected had taken a clean chunk out of Grissom's arm. Nick instantly turned in shock and didn't hesitate to push the man from pinning Grissom down. He shot two bullets straight into the infected's head. Grissom's arm was bleeding out badly and it had soon hit the team, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he changed.

Sara was by his side in an instant, trying to apply pressure to his wound. The rest of the team were trying to figure out a way to reverse the effects. Brass held his best friend down by the shoulders, steadying him as he mumbled incoherently.

"If lemons worked to kill the zombies, wouldn't it make sense to use the juice during a transformation? You know reverse the effects?" Greg spoke trying to hold in his emotions.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, it's all we have at the moment. Where did we put the spare lemons?" Brass was still trying to control Grissom's spasm.

"Here…" Warrick handed one over to Jim where he fiddled to peel the skin from the yellow fruit.

Squeezing it carefully onto the bite, Grissom began to shout in pain. His fit had slowly calmed down and he soon became unconscious. Sara shouted his name trying to wake him up but nothing was working. She felt around his neck trying to find a pulse and relief had rushed through her when she could feel a faint rhythm of his heartbeat. Opening his eyelids to see if his pupils had dilated and they weren't bloodshot. He was okay.

"He's alive!" She shouted.

"We'll carry him the rest of the way." Nick pointed towards Warrick then back to himself. "Get him to the nearest hospital."

They grabbed Grissom by the arms and slung them over their shoulders. Occasionally he would make a grunt but never awoke. Nick and Warrick could hold him up enough to look like he had only passed out although his feet were dragging across the floor.

It was soon getting towards the evening and they had to move quickly. The parking lot was getting closer and they had decided to take a couple of the Denali's, earlier Greg had told them that Bobby always kept a couple of spare petrol container's in the back of his truck, once they were in the deserted lot Greg grabbed them and headed straight for the group.

"Who's got their keys?" Catherine asked.

"I've got mine." Sara held them up in the air and wiggled them so the keys rattled against each other.

"Anyone else?"

Brass looked around the group and answered. "Nope."

"Crap! Does Gil have any in his pockets?" Catherine pointed to Grissom still unconscious on Warrick and Nick's shoulders.

Nick fiddled around his trouser pockets while Warrick continued to try and hold him up. He found a set of keys and handed them to Catherine while he resumed his position beside Grissom.

"Right Sara, Warrick and Grissom can come with me, the rest of you go in the other." Catherine stated as Sara turned around and handed her keys to Nick whilst taking a petrol tank from Greg.

"Great so we get Ecklie?" Greg whispered to Brass.

"Just ignore him, he might go away."

"I heard that!" Ecklie pronounced his sarcasm to the young ex lab rat and the captain.

Nick helped Warrick move Grissom over to the Denali and placed him in the backseat where Sara got in on the other side. She buckled him in place and sat as close to him as possible, she ripped part of her thin jumper she was wearing to place a make shift bandage across his wound and placed his head on her shoulder as Catherine started the SUV.

The engine's roar caused a stir in the parking lot and soon another large group of the infected were on their tail.

"These guys don't quit do they?" Warrick said making sure none of them had caught up with the moving car.

"Obviously not. Is Brass behind us still?" Catherine asked while frantically looking around the front of the Denali.

"Yeah, step on it!" Sara shouted clinging anxiously onto Grissom's arm.

His head was swinging slightly from one side to the other, Sara wasn't sure if it was because of the speed Catherine was driving at of if his head was completely limp. She kept searching for his pulse making sure he was okay and every time it was there, just a little weak. Trying to keep her mind off Grissom's near death experience, with all truth he was far from being in the clear, she counted his pulse and got exactly seventy. _'His pulse is at seventy which means he's at his normal resting heart rate. That's good right?' _She recalled the case that got him worked up and she had brushed his cheek for imaginary chalk. Really it was her attempt to calm him down and Sara always liked to think it had worked.

He was fully conscious of all the things going on around him, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and the throbbing pain in his arm was killing him. Grissom could hear Sara sobbing next to him, he wanted to just put his arm around her but his whole body seemed so much heavier than usual.

The two Denali's were racing out of the parking lot and into the dimly lit sky, slowing down wasn't going to be an option for Catherine or Brass but they had to make their way around the maze of cars sprawled across the strip. By now the group had worn off from their assault of the CSI's cars. Heading outwards to the Nevada desert, the team looked back at the destroyed city and sighed.

_**TBC**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: The last chapter will probably be short and it will be up soon. I need to end it somewhere and I apologise if it will be a bad ending. When I get the chance I'll probably revisit it and rewrite some chapters or something. Thanks for reading. Review this chapter and the last will arrive shortly.**_


	12. Out Of The Sinking

_**Summary: The virus breaks out in Las Vegas and the team are forced to believe in what is being said in the news. It's not long before Grissom starts his own experiment to see if he can cure the virus once and for all but not before all hell breaks loose.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the 28 days later series, I never will and it makes me sad to keep saying it D: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Thanks: Thank you to everyone who has helped me on this fic, and thank you to everyone who has read it, reviewed it or not, I don't care just having loads of hits means a lot. Everyone who had favourited and stuck alerts of myself of the story, cheers! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**28 weeks later**_

'…_Luckily, the infected states of America were quarantined as soon as possible and the virus has had no time to spread throughout the rest of the country. Las Vegas was the first to see the outbreak, it has suffered the most amount of damage and the largest body count. Residents have been back at their homes for over a week now…'_

Sara sat on the couch watching the pictures showcased on the screen, obviously the story hadn't left the news reports or newspaper stands since the outbreak. She stared over at the screen not really listening to what was being said, the pictures showed on the small screen were telling the story themselves. So much had happened in those days where they had tried their hardest to escape, so much that none of it could really be put into words. None of the team had discussed the events since and it was good that way.

A tear rolled down her cheek thinking about how much had changed. The lab was still under construction so they set it up temporarily at the police department, it was still damaged but the department had withstood less damage compared to the lab. The CSI's didn't really have anything to do as the crime rate had decreased considerably since there was hardly anyone living in Las Vegas. They spent the first week catching up on any paperwork and since have been on call but free to do whatever.

"You okay?" Grissom walked in the room still sporting a bandage around his arm. He had to undergo surgery to have a skin graph placed over the bite.

"Yeah. You?" Her reply was quiet but she looked up at him grinning.

"I'm fine just a little tired." He smiled at her and moved over towards the couch, placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"The guys are coming over later remember."

"Uhuh." He kissed the top of her head. "You want to watch a film?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about…hmm…Dawn Of The Dead?" He smirked knowing exactly what Sara's reply will be.

"Are you kidding me? I hate it when you start making jokes, that really wasn't funny." She pouted and turned huffing in disgust.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her head again. "Okay then Evil Dead?"

"Stop it!" She hit him gently in the chest this time.

"Again I'm sorry, seriously how about Hot Fuzz?"

"I thought you didn't like that film?" Her face crinkled up in confusion.

"But you love it and I'm prepared to watch it with you."

"Hot Fuzz it is then." Sara stood up from her position and deliberately took a while to let go of his hand, she wandered over to the DVD rack and found it sitting in between two of Grissom favourite films.

"I remember hearing you when we were in the Denali." He wasn't quite sure why he had said it but letting her know how much of an idiot he was seemed to be the best thing to say.

Sara turned from picking up the film and looked at Grissom quizzically. "What?"

"I could hear you crying."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath hoping that the words he wanted to say would come to him straight away. "When we were in the car, I could hear you crying and as much as I wanted to hug you, my arms just wouldn't move and my eyelids felt so heavy."

"You don't need to go into this…" She walked over to the coffee table, placed the DVD down next to her bottle of water and knelt in front of Grissom.

He took her hands in his. "No please listen to me. All those times I pushed myself away from you, I didn't know how much I had really hurt you. I had just thought you were infatuated with me and it would pass. When I heard you crying I knew how much you really did care and I couldn't regret my decisions anymore than I do now. I'm really sorry Sara."

"It's over now Gil, we've sorted out our problems and you're okay. That's what matters." She smiled up at him and brushed her lips against his.

So many things had run through both of their heads in the past six months. Grissom had spent most of his time in the hospital for constant blood tests and check ups on his arm. Sara was so scared of losing him so soon after he had come to terms with how he felt, she was ecstatic when the doctors told her he'd be fine.

As much destruction as the Rage virus had caused, a couple of good things had come out of it. For one Sara finally had Grissom and two Warrick and Catherine had started dating. As an added bonus, Ecklie had overlooked both of the relationships as long as Catherine wrote up Sara's evaluation and Grissom done Warrick's.

Laughter had filled up the room as they watched Hot Fuzz together. Sara had forgotten how funny the film really was. Even Grissom giggled at a few of the scenes. Not long after the action began, a knock on the door had disturbed the amusement.

Sara stood and wandered over to the door and there stood the gang holding food and drink.

"Hey Sar, How's life?"

"Good thanks Nick."

He walked into the townhouse and hugged Sara on the way, soon Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Lindsey, and Brass had wandered through all giving Sara a quick embrace. They moved over to where Grissom sat and dropped the bag of food in front of him.

"Hey Gil, How's your arm?" Brass patted him on the back as he spoke.

"It's still a little sore but I'll live." Grissom replied.

"Good good."

Warrick looked around the room noticing a still frame on the screen of Danny falling through a fence. He grinned and turned to Sara and Grissom. "Have you guys heard the news reports?"

"Yeah, I wish they would let I go." Sara said looking at the floor the whole time.

They had eaten together and shared how it had been good to be out of work for a while, just to have a holiday to them selves. Ecklie had even stopped by to see how the gang were. Knowing that Grissom had practically saved his life meant he had been a lot nicer since. Warrick and Catherine were together and thankfully Lindsey was safe, the officers had driven her out of state until Brass contacted them. They were a little family.

Sara was in the bathroom while Grissom got comfortable in bed. She walked in wearing her tank top and pyjama bottoms and snuggled herself into the crook of Grissom's shoulder.

"You still get nightmares don't you?" He asked her in a hush voice.

"Sometimes but they're not like they were before."

"What are they about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please it's good to share. I can be a good listener. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He pulled a boyish grin at her hoping that she would give into his quivering bottom lip.

"I dream about that _day_, how it would have been if you didn't…you know."

"I dream the same thing except it goes on to me being able to watch you but you don't know I'm there, I can't talk or touch you." He pulled her closer as he shifted onto his side, manoeuvring his arm so he didn't catch it anywhere. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"I don't want you to ever doubt that." Not that she ever would, a few years back she would've never have thought any of this could have happened and if it didn't then she was sure she would have never found out Grissom's true feelings. It was weird to be happy about a tragedy especially all the chaos it had caused the world but it helped her and she knew that maybe a few other people out there had become a little closer too.

Sara moved upwards to kiss Grissom. "I won't, I promise." She moved back to his shoulder and they had both soon fell asleep.

_**The End  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Well this is the end. I glad most of you enjoyed it, even if the ending was a little crummy. I think I'm going to lay off the multiple chapter stories because they get hard as you get through them. When a simple Idea comes to my head I like to expand on it. Any way's enough of my mumbling. Review please!! And keep an eye out for my nest fic.**_


End file.
